


Sound That Only You Can Hear

by ChangeableConsistency



Series: Lean into the Discomfort [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/ChangeableConsistency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <del>Most likely the final installment.</del>
</p><p>I am a lying liar that lies, and the next time I say something so inherently stupid you have my permission to slap me upside the head. Notes at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Sparkle In His Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Edit- I updated the tags, as there is a bit that may cross from dub to non.
> 
> Unless you and your partner(s) have established safe words, "No" means stop and talk.
> 
> Be safe kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
> She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise 
> 
>  
> 
> _Rinse by Vanessa Carlton_

The low beat filled Charles' senses; pulling at his pulse and making the sweat on his skin vibrate.

He hadn't wanted to come to the club tonight. He was at the end of his strength and the last thing he needed was the push of strangers; the noise and smoke disorienting him. He had been feeling disconnected from his life and he had finally concluded there was only one solution.

It had been building the last couple days. He had fallen asleep every night sticky, pleasantly warm, and just a touch sore; and woken every morning cold and alone, pain driving into his heart.

He couldn't keep living this way. He was sleep walking through his day, a shell of the vivacious man he had once been. Raven had been at him to just end it, and she was right about one thing; something had to give.

\----

Charles had debated just ignoring the doorbell. He wasn't ready for this, but it was time. Past time. He swallowed as he opened the door. He should do it now, fast; like ripping off a band aid. Then he could crawl into bed with a pint of ice cream and mourn.

He had to swallow again as his mouth watered. Erik was in a tight Henley and jeans, both hugging his lanky frame like sin and caramel. All of the shirt's buttons were undone, the open collar an arrow point echoing the trim waist below; a gap of skin peeking out above the dark belt and worn jeans from the way Erik was stretched out against the door frame; relaxed and confident.

"There's a new DJ at Hellfire tonight," Erik smirked and tugged Charles in close by his belt buckle, stroking those long fingers up the small of his back to his neck, dragging him closer to growl into his ear, lips brushing the delicate upper curve and sending shivers down his spine, "I want to watch you dance for me, baby."

Erik's body undulated against Charles; warmth pooled low and tight in his stomach and drawing up his chest. Erik bent and licked his throat and he felt the delicious heat ripple over his skin, head to toe. Charles sighed and leaned in to the taller man, tilting his head back to let Erik have free rein of his throat and neck, his hands gripping the soft fabric of Erik's dark shirt.

Erik pulled back with a wet stroke of his tongue across his Adam's apple; his eyes alight with possessive satisfaction.

"Get changed," Erik ordered, turning him by the hips and slapping him on the ass, pushing him towards his room.

\----

Charles plucked at the skin tight fishnet shirt. The blue was a perfect match for his eyes and he had grabbed thinking of how well it went with his ivory skin and full dark lips. He wanted to look good tonight. For Erik. For himself. Since the only thing Erik cared about was his body, let Erik see what he was losing.

He had forgotten how hyper-aware of his skin it made him, the way the netting teased his nipples, the collar and cuff just tight enough that he couldn't ignore the pressure. He wished it was Erik's hand at his wrists, his throat, playing with the hardened nubs - always sensitive but now bordering on madness.

He'd picked out his softest jeans, knowing Erik wouldn't be able to keep his hands from roaming over the frayed fabric or playing with the rivets and buttons. It also helped that they hid the fact that he'd been half hard from the moment he opened the door and saw Erik stretched out like a table of his favorite sweets.

He was on the dance floor, halfheartedly moving to the beat, and watched Erik cut through the crowd like a shark through a school of minnows, heading to the bar for a drink. He could make out the shine of white leather and gritted his teeth. Of course Emma was working tonight. Hell, that was probably why Erik was so insistent on specifically coming to Hellfire. He glared daggers at the Ice Queen as his love flirted and charmed her into giving him her number. His stomach turned as Erik kissed her hand and she laughed, pushing him away.

Fine. Perfect. Apparently Erik was already lining up his next fucktoy. Though in Emma’s case it would more likely be the other way around.

Maybe he would find his own rebound. He closed his eyes, tuning into the club's energy. Feeding himself into the music. He flowed from one dancer to another until he settled between a couple; the woman plastered herself to his back, in her stripper heels they were of a height, her chin resting easily on his shoulder.

"Angel!" She shouted into his ear over the music, pulling him back into her breasts, nipples hard through the barely there halter top, then pressing him forward into her companion, "Darwin."

Darwin was as tall as Erik, but where Erik was pale iron, he was molten chocolate, smooth and hot against Charles' chest. Darwin and Angel wrapped around him, he couldn't keep track of whose hands were where. He stopped watching for Erik, hoping to see the same jealousy and hurt that had surged over him when he saw Emma hand Erik that slip of paper, and let himself just feel.

He let himself be twisted around in their arms with the beat of the music and the ancient rhythm of body calling to body. He stopped thinking, the club was no longer stifling, it was freeing. He was just another anonymous creature of lust, feeding into his appetites like everyone else.

He was fascinated by the delicate tattooed dragonfly wings across the woman's shoulders, iridescent with fine glitter and licked at it. Darwin pressed up behind him, the long hard length of his cock pressing against his ass, the black leather as warm as skin through the thin material of his jeans.

He wrapped his hands around the sweat slicked skin at Angel's rib cage, stroking upwards to let his thumbs brush the underside of her breasts, the slide of her bare back across his tender nipples and glide of her leather mini skirt over his cock, hot and heavy against her ass pulled a moan from deep within. 

Darwin grabbed his wrists and for a moment he wondered if he had crossed a line, but then he felt fingers intertwining with his, moving their hands up to cup the full weight of Angel's tits, fingertips ghosting over her nipples as Darwin thrust against his ass in time to the music, causing Charles to thrust in turn into Angel's heat.

And then he was cold, pulled from between them like a nut being pried out of its shell and Erik was in Darwin's face, rage clouding his features, one fist clenched bruising around his wrist and the other about to take a swing. It was like being drenched in ice water, and he darted in front of Erik, his free hand pleading against Erik's chest, beseeching him with wide blue eyes to not do this. Saying with a look that the two strangers had nothing to do with them, with their issues.

Erik snarled over Charles shoulders at Darwin and Angel before dragging him off towards the men’s room. Both looked like they were going to follow but he caught their eyes and shook his head, mouthing a silent, _"No. Thank you."_

He was slammed up against the bathroom door as it shut behind them. The comparative silence was deafening. 

"Is that what you need? To be treated like a slut?"

Erik shook him before slamming him into the door again, "Well whore? Is that why you came here with me tonight? To see how many people you could get to fuck you?"

For once Charles was speechless, horrified at the turn the night had taken. Tears streaked his cheeks, smearing the dark eyeliner he had added at the last minute, "Y..You..I just want you.."

Erik laughed bitterly, "That's not what it looked like out there. Out there it looked like you were a willing fuck for whoever wanted to take it." 

He sneered, hands digging into Charles' shoulders like claws, "Is that why you've kept me around? To you make you feel like the whore you need to be?"

"Erik, please," he cried, "I'm so sorry, my friend-"

Erik slammed him against the door again,"Friend?"

**SLAM.**

"I'm not your friend, Charles."

**SLAM.**

"I'm just another cock for you to use to fill your empty holes."

**SLAM.**

"Fine, if that's what you want. A going away present," he said with a smile, all teeth and no joy.

And Charles was on his knees, Erik's back now to the door as his jeans unbuttoned. 

Oh, God. This wasn't how he wanted this to end. He didn't want it to end at all. How could he have been so thoughtless? He needed Erik, in any way he could get him. So what if Erik didn't love him, possibly even despised him. He would do anything to keep him. And failing that, he would take one last taste.

"Please, Erik, please. I'm sorry. Please, let me make it up to you," He ran his hands up the inside of Erik's thighs, dragging his nails the way he knew Erik liked, "Anything, everything, I'm so sorry. Please. I need _you_ , I _love_ you."

"Enough of your pretty lies," Erik growled, "I have a better use for your filthy mouth."

And then Erik's hand was gripping his hair pulling him on the hot and hard length of his cock; Charles swallowed him down, taking and taking, his face streaked, wet black trails running down drip on his chest, choking in his hurry to get everything as fast as possible. His hands gripped Erik's hips, pulling him tighter as he gagged and sputtered. Erik roughly grabbed his wrists and then pinned them to the door behind him, pulling Charles closer, dragging his knees across the damp and stained floor.

"Take it; take it all you slut. You're no better than a bitch in heat, are you?" Erik pulled back slowly only to thrust viciously, forcing his cock down Charles throat again and again; holding him in place by his wrists, barely giving him enough time to snatch a quick breath between each new onslaught.

Charles moaned and whimpered, there was no artistry, no playful use of tongue or lips; just the hard, cold linoleum, his hands braced against the door and the endless pounding into his mouth. He relaxed as much as he could, taking it, taking everything. 

";I bet I could offer this up to anyone out there? Couldn't I? I don't suppose," Erik grunted, "I could get much for your mouth, considering out worn out I plan on leaving it. I could sell out that sweet ass of yours though. It won't matter how tired you get, we can just prop you over the sink and let everyone have a turn."

No! He cried around the warm flesh in his mouth, struggled against the tight grip on his wrists, trying to pull away. He was Erik's, only Erik's. He knew that now, he didn't want anyone else. But Erik ignored his struggles, fucking his mouth without mercy.

"Well, my pretty little whore," Erik ground out, "do you want me to loosen up that tight little ass for you before you get started?"

His litany of horror finally ending as he pulled out of Charles' mouth with a pop; Charles chased the tip with his tongue and a sob. 

"Please Erik, please, no more," he cried hoarsely. 

"Stay," he ordered, grinding the bones of his wrist together before letting go to cradle Charles face in his right hand, his left on his wet cock, stroking it as he wipe at the smudge under Charles left eye. 

Charles left his hands in place against the door and looked up pleading, "I am so sorry, I was just so jealous-"

"Quiet. I don't," grunt, "want," grunt, "to hear it." And then Erik was coming on his face, he shut his eyes just in time, feeling the warm semen coat his eyelids and nose to drip into his mouth. He licked his lips and moaned. 

He heard a sigh, and then felt one hand being lifted and then placed back on the door. He stayed as he was placed, shivering. He heard the water running and Erik sort out his close. Then he was pulled to his feet, and Erik licked his cheek before kissing him. He whimpered, "E..Erik?"

"Shhhh. Let me take care of you, Pretty Baby." He was pushed gently to the door and heard more rustling, and then his pants were open and Erik's mouth was on him. The next few minutes there were only the sounds of his stifled moans as Erik worked him to the strongest orgasm of his life. He didn't dare move his hands from the door or open his eyes. 

He ignored everything but the feel of Erik's mouth around him, hands warm on his balls and hip; and as Erik swallowed his come he cried out between swollen lips one last, nearly silent, "Erik!"

He heard the water running again and then a warm towel cleaning his spent cock before tucking it away. There was a pause, more water, and this time the towel was at his face, gently wiping his eyes, his cheek, his lips. A warm kiss feathered over his lips. Erik placed something into his palm before moving him carefully aside.

"Goodbye, Charles."

He felt the finality in the words as the door shut behind him, and the loss threatened to swallow him whole.

He opened his eyes to see the strip of paper Emma had handed Erik, and confusion and dread washed over him.


	2. You’re The One I Belong To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty baby why can't you see  
> You're the one that I belong to 
> 
>  
> 
> _Pretty Baby by Vanessa Carlton_

Erik had felt a chill when Charles had answered the door, his normally bright eyes shadowed and his mouth tight. This was it then. He'd felt this too many times before to not know what was coming, and this had been building for weeks.

He'd been trying to tell Charles what he felt with his body, giving everything of himself there was to give, praying it would be enough. He would tear down the world to watch Charles fall asleep every night, a sated smile curling his full mouth.

And the things that mouth did to him; not just the way he knew exactly where to lick, how hard to bite. No, it was in the words that fell from his lips as he panted in pleasure, riding a wave that crested just this side of pain. Every moan and whimper was poetry, and when he begged? _Emmeseh!_

He felt a moment of panic. He had told himself he would suffer this, if not gracefully, stoically. He knew from the start he would never be enough; he wasn't capable of giving Charles what he needed, what he deserved. But now it was here and he couldn't just let go.

And so, tonight would be it. If Charles left him, he would at least know that he had done everything possible, literally leaving it all out on the table. Maybe it would delay the inevitable, if only for one more night.

"There's a new DJ at Hellfire tonight," he drawled, leaning against the door frame, his body long and relaxed in a pose he knew Charles found irresistible. If he could get them to the club, the complete lack of privacy would make The Talk impossible. He could wear Charles out on the dance floor like he'd done every night in bed.

He smiled as pulled Charles close by his belt buckle, stroking his long fingers up the small of Charles' back to his neck, dragging him closer to growl into his ear, lips brushing the delicate upper curve and sending palpable shivers down Charles spine, "I want to watch you dance for me, baby."

Erik rubbed his body suggestively against Charles, bending to lick at the pale throat as a blush rose to stain it pink. He felt Charles' resolve crumble beneath the warm and wet assault of his tongue and he couldn't keep the edge of triumph out of his eyes. He let it mask the relief in his voice as he gently turned Charles to the bedroom.

"Get changed," he said with a playful slap to Charles' roundly delicious ass.

\----

Charles looked distracted, which was fitting considering how distracting he looked in blue fishnet and jeans that were going to fall apart at the seams any minute. The song was ebbing and he took opportunity to shout in Charles ear, "Bar."

Charles half shrugged and nodded, moving to go with him.

"Stay!" Erik shouted. "Dance for me."

He made his way to the bar, pleased that Emma had started. She had laughed at him when he first asked, but seemed pleased enough to help him.

"You really ready for this, dear?"

As I'll ever be. Are we all set?"

"Exactly as planned. Codes changed this morning. Here," she handed him a strip of paper.

"Thank you."

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

"No really, thank you. For everything." Emma's the one that talked him into this in the first place.

He kissed her hand and she laughed, pushing him away.

"Go get him, darling."

He headed back to Charles and stopped cold. He was sandwiched between a gorgeous half-naked couple. The woman wore 5" heels and 1/3 of a mini dress; the man was in leather pants that left nothing to the imagination.

Maybe Charles was just being polite. Avoiding anyone single to not lead them on. Just enjoying the music while waiting for Erik to get ba--No, that was his tongue lapping at her shoulder.

Erik's vision went dark. One moment he was halfway across the room, the next he had roughly pulled Charles free and was about to smash his fist into the man's face.

The Charles was in front of him again, liquid eyes pleading, one hand on his chest, the other tugging at Erik's grip, trying to pull them away.

He looked at devastation dressed in blue and sighed. Charles was right; these strangers could have been anyone.

Erik snarled a warning at them before dragging Charles off towards the men's room. At least he had been right, this was inevitable.

He forced Charles up against the bathroom door as it shut behind them. The comparative silence was deafening.

"Is that what you need? To be treated like a slut?" He tried to stop the words before the poison could drip from his lips. Charles' were full, wet and pouting, his eyes luminous, the pupils still dilated with lust. It had looked like he was ready to fuck the both of them before Erik pried him loose.

If that was how Charles wanted, needed, to be treated. Gott.

Erik resigned himself. He would give Charles this.

His stomach clenched, "Well whore? Is that why you came here with me tonight? To see how many people you could get to fuck you?"

Tears streaked down Charles' cheeks, smearing the dark eyeliner he had used to emphasis his eyes; drowning the hapless in their cerulean depths.

"Y..You...I just want you." Charles said raggedly, licking his plump lips, enticing, begging.

Erik laughed bitterly, feeling his own damnation, "That's not what it looked like out there. Out there it looked like you were a willing fuck for whoever wanted to take it."

He sneered, hands clutching shoulders like a life line, silently thinking, _"I'm yours. Anything. Don't ask this of me."_

"Is that why you've kept me around? To you make you feel like the whore you need to be?"

"Erik, please," Charles begged, and Erik couldn't help himself, if this is what Charles needed, then it was his, whatever the cost.

"I'm so sorry, my friend-"

He snapped. How could Charles beg Erik to defile him in one breath and call him friend in another?

He was wrong. He had thought he would do, _could do_ , anything for Charles. Take anything. But this. This was too much.

"Friend?" He tightened his grip further on his love's shoulders, shaken.

"I'm not your friend, Charles."

His hands around Charles's shoulders throbbed; he could not be his friend and his abuser. He manhandled Charles against the door, watching as Charles tilted his head back, eyes still begging, always begging.

"I'm just another cock for you to use to fill your empty holes."

Again, pushing his against the door, feeding into Charles needs at the cost of his own soul.

"Fine, if that's what you want. A going away present," he said baring his teeth in a mockery of a smile. This had to be the last time.

He twisted Charles to knees, firmly pressing his back to the door to keep anyone from surprising them. Charles may get off on the thought of anyone walking in, but Erik wasn't about to take that chance.

He looked down at Charles, crouched on the disgusting floor and had to grit his teeth; steel his will to not to get on his own knees and beg Charles to stop this madness.

"Please, Erik, please. I'm sorry. Please, let me make it up to you," He hadn't been hard, not until Charles started begging in earnest. Fuck. There had to be something as wrong with him as it was with Charles.

Charles ran his hands up the inside of Erik's thighs, dragging his nails against the fabric and Erik held in a moan. Charles voice danced over his skin, "Anything, everything, I'm so sorry. _Please_. I need _you_ , I _love_ you."

He almost choked, hearing Charles profess love, on his knees in the club's dirty lav, begging to be used. Even under these circumstances it caused the blood to rush from his brain to his cock, his pulse throbbing faster than the music beating at the door as he leaned against it, gathering his strength to say what he knew Charles wanted to hear.

'Enough of your pretty lies," Erik growled, "I have a better use for your filthy mouth."

And then his hand was gripping Charles' silky brown locks, pulling his head to the hot and hard length of his cock; Charles swallowed him down, taking and taking, his face streaked, wet black trails running down drip on his chest, choking in his hurry to take, and take, and take. Charles' hands gripped his hips, pulling him close until he gagged and sputtered.

No. Erik couldn't let either of them be used this way, if he left it to Charles they would both be wreaked. He grabbed Charles' wrists and then set them against the door behind him, pulling Charles closer, stroking his hands through Charles' hair, wishing this could be different. That they could be different.

"Take it; take it all you slut. You're no better than a bitch in heat, are you?"

This was killing him. He had to end this. He closed his eyes, thinking of last night. Charles had laid him back across the bed, straddling him, pinning him down, hands on Erik's nipples as he rode him, begging Erik to fuck him harder and harder. Charles would lift up slowly, teasing and then slam back down onto Erik's hips. Erik mimicked the memory, fucking Charles throat; he was afraid of letting Charles go, he needed the illusion to get through this, to give Charles what he craved.

Charles moaned and whimpered, mouth soft and, pliant around him, pulling at his wrists. God only knows what he would do if Erik let him go. He needed a better memory, something to sustain him through what was coming next. He thought back to the time Charles had surprised him in the kitchen, imagining the smell of cinnamon and sugar; closing his eyes against the dim neon light of the bathroom.

"I bet I could offer this up to anyone out there? Couldn't I? I don't suppose," Erik grunted, taking a deep breath. He was close, he could do this; for Charles. "I could get much for your mouth, considering out worn out I plan on leaving it. I could sell out that sweet ass of yours though. It won't matter how tired you get, we can just prop you over the sink and let everyone have a turn."

Erik swallowed a sob, and remembered Charles, tight and sweet around him.

"Well, my pretty little whore," he ground out, "do you want me to loosen up that tight little ass for you before you get started?"

His litany of horror finally ending as he pulled out of Charles' mouth with a pop; Charles chased the tip with his tongue.

"Please Erik, please, no more," Charles cried hoarsely. Thank God.

"Stay." He ordered, squeezing Charles wrist one last time, almost unable to let go. He looked down and Charles, cradling his face in his right hand, his left on his wet cock, stroking it as he wipe at the smudge under Charles left eye. He wasn't sure he would be able to bear the thought of going through this again, even for Charles. What was he going to do without Charles in his life?

Charles left his hands in place against the door and looked up pleading, "I am so sorry, I was just so jealous-"

Jealous? "Quiet. I don't want to hear it." It didn't matter what scenario Charles had concocted in his head. Erik closed his eyes again; cinnamon, sugar, warmth, love, joy and he was gone, spilling over Charles' face as Charles moaned like the whore he wanted to be. Erik sighed and lifted a shaking hand to his face. He wrapped his hand around Charles left wrist, lifting his hand to step out of the cage of his arms, placing it back on the door. He cupped some water in his hand, taking a drink, calming his nerves.

He paced over to Charles, and pulled him to his feet, unable to watch him kneel there, head bowed, tears leaking out his closed eyes. He pulled Charles to his feet and licked away a tear before kissing him, chasing the salt of his semen on Charles' tongue.

When he broke from the kiss, Charles whimpered, "E..Erik?"

"Shhhh. Let me take care of you, Pretty Baby." At least Charles let him have this, these few moments of tenderness almost made what went before seem worth it.

He gently maneuvered Charles, resting his back against the door, still mindful of unwanted interruptions. He knelt gracefully at Charles feet and opened the soft denim. He looked up at the debauched god before him and sighed as he was finally able to caress Charles the way he wanted, tenderly, gently; sucking the head of his cock, licking up and down the shaft and then kissing the head again, lapping at the precome. He savored each taste, loving with hands and tongue the only way Charles would let him.

He fondled Charles balls, a hand at Charles hip and inhaled his scent. He knew this moment would be there last, and it would have to last a lifetime. There would never be another for him. Charles had well and truly destroyed him for any other.

All too soon Charles gasped, "Erik" before flooding his mouth. Erik swallowed, kept swallowing, mouth warm and tight until Charles shuddered, oversensitive.

He pulled away carefully, and let the water run warm again before soaking a towel, ringing it out and kneeling to gentle clean Charles. Charles eyes were still closed under a film of tears, make up and cum.

Erik prepared another cloth and cleared Charles' eyes, his cheek, his lips. He took one last bittersweet kiss, and took the code Emma had given him out of his pocket. He placed it in Charles hand and then moved him away from the door.

"Goodbye, Charles." He felt the finality in the words as the door shut behind him, and the loss threatened to swallow him whole.


	3. Epiloque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen when I'm silent there's a  
> Sound that only you can hear
> 
> Sound That Only You Can Hear by K's Choice

Emma was practically giddy as she walked him down the hallway behind the Employee’s Only door. She still wouldn’t tell him what was going on, she just smiled and left him in front of another door marked Office; with a hug of all things.

“Tell Erik I expect a full report later,” she called.

There was a keypad and Charles looked down at the scrap of paper Erik had left him with trepidation. The keypad chirped and the door swung open. There was a table, clad in white linen and china, silver utensils complimenting silver candelabras. He uncovered each chaffing dish, laid out in order from appetizer to dessert.

Tears flowed unchecked as he got to dessert, wondering why he punished himself further; but he knew. He should suffer. He deserved to suffer after ruining both their lives with his jealously. And then he lifted the cover, expecting something as heartbreakingly romantic as each dish before.

The lid clattered to the ground, and he dropped to his knees. He buried his head in his hands and wailed pain overwhelming all other senses. If only he could die of regret.

Resting on a small plate was an open ring box, the white gold wedding band brilliant against the black velvet.

**Author's Note:**

> So my muse is an evil bitch (j/k, ILOVEYOUNEVERLEAVEME (shhh, Srsly, she really is)).
> 
> The next bit is 3 FREAKING years later. W.T.H.???
> 
> I will still be filling in back story as well.
> 
> The good news is that there is an honest to goodness happy ending (and lemme tell ya Internets, that? I did not expect). Actually, it probably won't be the ending any one expects (judging by how it blindsided me).
> 
> Now I really need to figure out how AU this verse is. It's definitely time shifted. Powers or not? I've tried to keep it vague enough that it could go either way, but I am definitely going to have to touch on the world outside their little bubble, now that it's been popped.


End file.
